1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a robot teaching device for teaching a robot which carries out processing within a virtual space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, in a device which teaches a robot program offline for operating a robot configured to carry out processing such as welding, a welding point is designated on a three-dimensional model of a workpiece positioned in a virtual space, and a condition such as a posture of a welding torch arranged on a hand of the robot is designated in order to generate a teaching point.
As a related art document, JP H10-011127 A discloses an offline teaching method for an arc welding robot. Concretely, it describes that “i(I)n a torch teaching data operation part, while an operator looks at a workpiece and a torch on a CAD, the torch angle in a plurality of teaching points and the position of the torch side mounting points are input by the operator, and a computer stores these statuses as torch teaching data. That is, since only the torch is moved relative to the workpiece for teaching, the teaching operation of the torch is very easy. In particular, since it is necessary to perform teaching at the plurality of points during the arc welding operation, the teaching operation can be performed more easily.”
In the prior art, the condition including the posture of the welding torch is designated in order to generate the teaching point. However, an appropriate target angle or advance angle is different depending on the shape of the workpiece. Further, in the prior art, the rotation angle of the tool (or the torch) is indefinite, and thus the appropriate rotation angle must be found by trial and error, in order to determine the flat and stable posture of the welding torch. Therefore, in the prior art, it takes time to carry out setting of the posture of the welding torch.